Jamás te olvidare
by Marim Yuy Peacecraft - kRk
Summary: Donde estas Yuki, tanto esperar para que de nuevo estes conmigo Shuichi...
1. La Carta

Jamas te olvidare

"La Carta"

**El amor nunca muere... se vive y se muere con el**

Habían ya pasado 3 años casi se conocían Yuki y Shuichi, pero había pasado tantas cosas que Shuichi se vio obligado a escribir en una carta...

_Querido Yuki:_

_Mañana será nuestro 3er aniversario y no te veo hace mas de un año, que será de ti mi querido Yuki?, tengo que contarte muchas cosas, como de que Hiro y Ayaka, uniéndose en profundo matrimonio. El señor Seguchi, me dijo que no me preocupará por ti que estabas en un lugar mejor, que habías fallecido, aún que yo me niego a creerlo, desde que llegaste de Nueva York habías cambiado, eras más tierno, más cariñoso, hasta algunas veces cuando dormíamos me preguntabas si te amaba, y claro yo te decía que si, claro que si, y a la vez te hacia la misma pregunta y me decías también que me amabas y nos uníamos en un profundo e inmenso beso, me hablabas tiernamente, hasta el día en que alegremente me dijiste que irías a Nueve York , por que iban a publicar, tu novela, si tu novela, a las que dedicabas a tanto tiempo como a mí, pero que esta vez iba a ser en más de 10 idiomas, que habías logrado una de tus metas, que te irías solo por unas 3 semanas a lo mucho, me acuerdo que esa noche me invitaste a salir, comimos nos tomamos fotos, nos fuimos a una feria, jamás te portaste como ese vez, a los dos días te fuiste, pero jamás pensé que el destino me traicionaría. A los dos meses, más de el doble de tiempo que me dijiste. Me enteré por la prensa que tú carro se había quemado y que dentro de él se había encontrado una persona carbonizada, por lo cual no se podía distinguir quien era, y por lo que se supuso que era un famoso escritor, mi amado Yuki, yo en ese instante me quedé en estado de shock, lo único que hice fue salir del departamento y correr, correr, correr, hasta llegar a la casa de Hiro, toco la puerta, abrazarlo y llorar considerablemente, estuve más de un mes en ese estado tan deplorable, sin ánimo de hacer nada, hasta llegar al punto de no comer y tener anemia, aunque el doctor me dijo que lo podía supera, puesto que, la anemia que tenía no estaba muy avanzada, y en ese momento, mi autoestima bajo a cero y empecé a pensar que caso tenía vivir ya que no estabas tú, pero menos mal tenía amigos como Hiro, Suguru, K, Ryuichi, entre otros y personas conocidas tuyas como el Sr. Seguchi y la Sra. Mika, que siempre se preocuparon por mí y en eso comencé a recobrar las esperanzas, de que estés vivo, aunque no lo dudo no es así?, tú siempre me asustas, pero jamás lo lograste ni lo vas a lograr, por que siempre serás tú y confiaré en ti y jamás te olvidaré._

_Te ama, Shuichi_

_P.D.: No te molestes por haber utilizado tu laptop XD_

Después de terminar de escribir esta carta Shuichi corre desesperadamente al cuarto que compartían con Yuki y comenzó a llorar abrazado de una almohada, mientras que alguien lo mira de lejos y le dice en un susurro _"Ya no llores más mi pequeño Shu, ya no, ya no"_, y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

_Continuara._

**Mi primer fik buaaaa!!!!!!! T.T espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews!!!**

**MYP-kRk**


	2. Recuerdos de Yuki

**N.A.:Esta capitulo va ser un poco corto n.n', solamente para aclarar algunas cosas.**

Jamás te olvidaré

"Recuerdos de Yuki"

Se veía a una persona de unos 21 años caminando por unas calles llenas de nieve, estaba con la cabeza boca abajo, por lo cual, no se le veían sus ojos, todo el silencio se interrumpió, al escuchar un timbre, de celular para ser exactos, le había llegado un mensaje:

"Hey te espero en el centro comercial, si deseas comemos algo. Hiro"

-Hay amigo, como te preocupas por mí- dijo Shuchi casi en un susurro –no tengo nada que hacer, que más me da, Hiro es capaz de enojarse si es que no voy XD- termino la frase y tomo un taxi, para que lo llevara directamente aquel lugar.

Todo el mundo sabía, que Shuichi estaba más triste que nunca, por una simple razón, la simple razón de amar. Shuichi se preguntaba por que tenía que ser él, por que él, no lo sabía, pero sabía que él lo amaba y eso era lo que importaba.

**En otro lugar...**

-Como te odio Seguchi Tohma, te odio por habernos separarnos, y siempre lo haré, pero no te preocupes, la venganza es dulce ¿no?-se decía asi mismo, pero sin darse cuenta derramaba amargas lágrimas y a su vez recordaba todo lo que paso antes de su supuesta muerte

**--Flash Back--**

Yuki corría desesperadamente, necesitaba alguna ayuda, un sin número de sujetos lo seguían, y justo hoy su hermano Tatsuha le había pedido hoy su mercedes último modelo (N.A.: T.T el siempre con sus carros bonitos) ¡justo hoy! y el lugar más cercano era la oficina de Seguchi, no acostumbraba pedir favores pero esta vez era de vida o muerte, se había defendido al principio pero no pudo seguir a sí que más vale que aquí corrió a que aquí quedo (N.A.: no se como es pero bueno n.n') tomo un taxi y llego más rápido de lo que esperaba pero cuando llegó...

-Ya te dije que lo mataran, ¡no entiendo como pueden ser tan incompetentes!- decía un joven no mas de 30 años, con tanta rabia pero sin perder el control.-No me importa si es el escritor más famoso del mundo...-termino de decir esto y de inmediato vió a un joven robusto y terminó diciendo -¿Cuál es tú idea?- dijo esto último alsando una ceja como de ironía.

-Sr. Seguchi en la mañana le sacamos los freños a su auto y no creo que sea muy inconveniente que nos diga que tenemos que hacer, no nos gusta la gente con impaciencia- le decía casi de una forma seductora (N.A.: ¡No se imaginen otras cosas!) pero a su vez muy enojada.

-Esta bien jajaja! la sorpresa que se llevaran todos... Oh! Yuki si no eres mío no serás de nadie ja!.Terminó de decir esto y se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta para asegurarla, en eso Yuki solo retrocede y corre ¿a dónde? No lo sabía, y eso que importaba ahora lo que importaba es que necesitaba ir a un lugar seguro...

¿Al hotel?... no seguro que había más de ellos.

¿Dónde Tohma?... no quería morir tan joven.

¿Dónde su secretaria?... no que puede hacer ella?

¿Dónde Tatsuha?... era verdad posiblemente él tenía su auto y estaba rogando a que no se lo hubiera llevado sino no imaginemos las consecuencias! (N.A.:A quién le importa tatsuha? A nadie! .Tat: Jajaja! chistosita te crees kRk: etto... quieres una taza de té? Tat: Claro! Tienes el permiso para matarme! kRk: etto lo pensaba hacer sin tu permiso... pero volvamos sip?)

**En la casa de tatsuha... o por lo menos afuera...**

-¡Donde estará él! Espero que no...Tatsuha!!! no!!-pero era muy tarde. El auto se había marchado justo cuando estaba bajando del taxi pero cuando Tatsuha escuchó un grito que lo llamaba trató de frenar y paso lo que tenía que pasar chocó con un poste para colma prendido y un montón de cables de electricidad y lo que hizo fue que se incendiara al instante –

Yuki corría más rápido, lo peor no sabía a donde tenía que salir de ahí, de ahí, de ese lugar, de ese país que le hacia tanto daño tenía que volver con él sí con él su motivo de vida Shuichi Shindou la persona más hiperactiva del mundo entero, cantante, la persona mas amable solo para él como lo extrañaba, lo llamaba cada noche y sin estar con él, era verdad Shuichi Shindou cambió la vida de aquel escritor de ojos dorados y cabellos rubios pero de muy mal carácter por lo que ahora yo no lo tenía, todo al contrario ahora era más calmado, más dulce, más tierno, el chico perfecto para una chica (N.A.:Díganmelo a mí!). Sin tener dirección toma un taxi y le pide que lo llevé al aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto Yuki toma el primer avión para que lo llevase sin imaginar lo que pasaría allá.

**--Fin Flash back--**

Yuki después de recordar cada minuto de ese triste momento llego al hotel donde se hospedaba ya que todavía era tiempo de su aparecimiento pero pronto sería.

**Continuará**

WoW el segundo capitulo parecia una eternidad pero por fin lo terminé!!!!, lo quería hacer más largo pero quería actualizar pronto jejeje!!! Esta historia continuará y verán que habrá muchas sorpresas.

Prox. Capítulos muy prontos.!!!

**Reviews:**

**Noriko Ukai:** Creo que este capitulo responde tus dudas ¿cierto? Pero no todas espero que los siguientes lo hagan aunque se ue esta un poco corto n.n'

**serena tsukino chiba**: si espero que tenga inspiración parta hacer lo que pides aunque de romance eso habrá mucho, y si las cosas van a mejorar para los dos igualmente.

Igualmente dejo saludos a todos los que leyeron y please reviews!!!, sayonara

_**MYP - kRk**_


	3. ¿Reencuentro?

**Notas de Autora**: Konichiwa, como están espero que bien actualice por fin y no creo que lo haga pronto por que no tendré vacaciones jejeje, me quieren matricular en vacacional!!!!, pero no quedooooo, bueno aquí el capítulo que tanto esperan.

Introducción: Shuichi pensará que solo fue una ilusión pero será más que eso... será un reencuentro.

"Jamás te olvidaré"

¿Reencuentro?

"_Jamás me lo imaginé, yo estar enamorado del escritor más codiciado en Japón ¡JA!, yo un cantante de un baka como él decía, pero que el destino iba a ser tan cruel conmigo, jamás me lo imaginé, no tuve la culpa de pasar eso, y menos por amor, yo una alma sin camino fijo, pero con seguridad, y confianza en mí mismo, a decir verdad mucha, pero cuando uno se enamora no puede evitar de quien, no importa si son del mismo sexo, sin son ricos o pobres, si son hiperactivos o tranquilos, no lo puede ver aunque quiera, porque aunque su mente diga que no es correcto, su corazón dirá lo contrario, sería raro encontrar a alguien perfecto, todos tenemos algunos errores, pero sin mirar atrás hay que seguir, no importa, ¿no es así?, no importa, no importa, ya no, ya no..."_

Hiro me va a matar!!!!-decía en su mente, corriendo lo más rápido posible -si el taxi no se hubiera malogrado!, todo lo malo me pasa a mí ¿Por qué?, ¡no entiendo!- decía un desesperado Shuichi que corría, como nadie lo imaginaba -Tengo que llegar lo más pronto posible- dijo ya faltando poco, unos tantos kilómetros n.n'.

-Tanto se demora- decía un molesto Hiro XD.

-¡YA!, espera un momento si?, ahora llega, no creo que se demore más, o al menos eso creo- dio una HARTA Ayaka, muy molesta porque su esposo decía a cada momento la misma frase.

-No estás molesta conmigo cierto?-dijo Hiro poniendo una cara de cachorrito abandonado en busca de adopción n.n'.

-Nunca podría estarlo- dijo una dulce Ayaka.

"_Era verdad, no podía negarlo Hiro y Ayaka habían mejorado mucho como pareja, Ayaka ya no recordaba a Yuki como su ex-prometido, si no como un amigo, el novio del mejor amigo de su novio. Ayaka y Hiro, hacían una linda pareja, por eso yo los envidio"_

_-_Mira quien viene ahí- decía con una plena sonrisa una tierna Ayaka, mientras su esposo suspiraba pero en eso sin querer vio algo, una persona pero solo por segundos, por que después solo fue una sombra.

-No lo puedo creer- lo dijo Hiro en un susurro – Debió ser solo mi imaginación- sin nada más que decir una molesta Ayaka le gritó.

-¡NO ME IGNORES!- ya más calmada –Ahí viene tu lindo amiguito.(N.A.:¡Las mujeres al poder! Jejeje... es broma aunque sea verdad jijiji)

-Oye Ayaka no te molestes sip?- decía un tonto Hiro (N.A.: Hiro va a tener varias veces este papel n.n')- Bueno hasta que por fin- esto último dirigiéndose a su recién llegado amigo.

-Sip… etto… Hola…- decía Shuichi con su típico saludo llegando tarde.- Jejeje, ¿Cómo están?- todos los presentes, no vale decir Hiro y Ayaka, lo miraron con una gota al estilo anime.

-Aja… sip, etto, hola, jejeje, ¿Cómo están?, ¿¿¿¡¡¡No puedes decir otra cosa!!!???- decía de nuevo una molesta Ayaka a un lindo Shuichi . Pero que puedo esperar es tú amigo ¿no?- lo dijo esto último se lo decía a Hiro, abrazándolo y dándole un lindo y tierno beso, causando una incomodidad en cierta persona con cabellera rosa.

-…etto…- Shuichi no sabía que hacer era mucha incomodidad hasta que...

-...Yu...k.i... no... lo ...pue...do... cre...er...-Shuichi corrió sin darse cuenta a todas las personas que atropellaran y sin hacerles caso a nadie, pero no llegó a alcanzarlo hasta que cerca de las escaleras para bajar se cayó y comenzó a derramar lágrimas, como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba llorando por lo que no lloro, cuando "murió", cuando le dieron la noticia, cuando pasaba noches sin él, y por tantas cosas más. Pero el solo se metía en ese instante que no era verdad, no puedo haber sido él (N.A.:Capaz fue un actor ') en eso alguien detrás de la columna empieza a llorar en silencio sin que Shuichi se percatará que era su amado Yuki.

"_No es verdad, no él no ha muerto, yo sé, YO lo sé, ¿te gusta hacerme sufrir?, apuesto que antes hubiera dicho que sí, pero las cosas cambian cuando sabemos cual es la verdadera verdad, por eso Yuki tú estás vivo, solamente espero que estés bien, aunque no sé por que te demoras en venir, te espero Yuki, para ir a un lugar mejor, por siempre"..._

En eso Hiro y Ayaka se separan, se miran, se sonrojan y Hiro se da cuenta d que Shuichi no estaba.

-¿Adonde se pudo haber metido?- decía Hiro, mientras miraba a Ayaka, y esta encongía los hombros, en señal de no saber.

En eso Hiro da una vuelta y ve a un Shuichi al final de las escaleras, no supo reaccionar solo pensar en que esto no debería de estar pasando y que él sabía porque-

**--Flash Back--**

-Mr. Hiro-

-Si, K-

-Le tengo una noticia-

-¿Debería preguntar sí es buena o es mala?

-No, pero les tengo noticias, sobre Eiri Eusagi-

-¿Qué?¿Cómo puede ser eso posible sí él esta muerto?-

-Asi es como nos hizó entender, pero me temo que no es así, como puede ver desde que Yuki "murió" (haciendo notar las "" con los dedos de su mano) Shuichi nunca más volvió a ser él mismo, así que yo, Mr. K., estaba preocupado por ese caso, por eso comencé a averiguar y me dí con la sorpresa de que a Shuichi le dieron una carta, donde le preguntaran si querían hacerle la autopsia a Yuki, pero Shu dijo que no deseaba, por lo cuál, y él mismo Shuichi sabe, que jamás fue reconocido.-

-Yo no sabía eso-

-Es porque no quería que nadie supiera-

-Y... ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?-

-Contactos-

-¿Ah?-

-El doc era my friend-

-Pero... no entiendo-

-Aquí viene el problema, ¿te acuerdas de Tatsuha?

-Claro-

-Bueno, desde aquella fecha, jamás se le volvió a ver en toda la faz de la tierra-

-Por lo tanto, hay la posibilidad de que Tatsuha haya sido el que murió aquella noche-

-Excelent!!!-

-Ahora, entiendo-

-Sí, y hay algo más-

-¿Algo más?-

-Sí... Yuki, esta en Japón y está vivo, y lo que quiere es venganza-

-Yuki, ¿esta vivo?, pero hay que contarselo a shuichi-

-No, eso malograría los planes de Mr. Yuki, por lo cual, cueste lo que cueste, me pidió el favor que no se lo contará, por más que fuese a pasar, y es lo que te tengo que decir, no te atrevas a decirseló a Shuichi, por nada del mundo eh?-

-Te lo prometo, pero para que me lo dices-

-Es que necesitas estar enterado, así, tampoco lo cuentes a nadie, por que puede ser que sea el menos indicado-

-¿Y cómo es que sabes que yo no soy el menos indicado?, es decir, yo no lo soy pero...-

-You ask many questions ¿no?, es simple Hiroshi, ya sabemos quién es el menos indicado, lo que no se sabe es que si tiene cómplices, pero por lo menos sabemos que usted no es, pero gente que no creemos, mejor dicho en que confiamos, pueden estar involucrados, desde Tohma, hasta Fujisaki, Ayaka y Maiko... ¿Confiamos en usted Mr. Hiroshi?-

-Sí, todo lo que fuera por recuperar a nuestro amigo ¿no?-

-Así me gusta-

-Espero, que sea lo correcto-

-Si lo es-

**--Fin Flash Back--**

Hiro corrió, para poder ver lo que ocurría y solo esperar que no era lo que se imaginaba.

-Hiro, no es verdad ¿no?- con lágrimas incontrolables mezcladas con mucho dolor.

-Amigo-

-Él me ama, no es malo- y seguía llorando.

-Shuichi-

-No estaba aquí, ¿no?- su llanto era insoportable, pero la llegada Ayaka, con sus instintos maternales, lo abrazó y lo consoló, mientras que Hiro vio algo en la columna y caminó para ver lo que era, sin tener una imagen fija, vio como Yuki se paraba y se marchaba derramando él también dolorosas lágrimas.

-Hiro- Ayaka interrumpe a Hiro metido en sus pensamientos y en la persona que vio.

-Sí Amor-

-¿Estas bien?, mira Shuichi necesita ir a casa, necesita descansar-

-Sí tienes razón-

-Sí, pero creo que la compañía le hará bien-

-Comprendo-

Ayaka siempre tenía una solución, para cada problema que se le presentaba.

-¿Lo llevamos a su casa o al departamento (N.A.: Casa: Shuichi, como cualquier cantante famoso se compró una casa a las afueras de Tokio; Departamento: el antiguo departamento de Yuki)?

-A su casa, creo que estaría mejor-

-Tienes razón-

-Vámonos Shu- esto fue dirigido a Shuichi, contestándole con una sonrisa bien forzada.

-Sí, vamos Shuichi-chan ¡ÁNIMO!-

Ayaka, era una de las personas más pegadas a Shuichi, desde que se fue Yuki, pero, no comprendía aún lo que había ocurrido, no le quedaba claro algunas cosas y lo peor es que sabía que su amado ocultaba algunos "datos".

-Aja Ayaka-dijo Shuichi un poco más calmado.

-Entonces vámonos y te preparo un rico batido de chocolate!!!-

"_Ayaka, sabe ser una persona excelente, sabe que hacer en el momento oportuno, y decir lo que uno desea escuchar, Ayaka era un reconocida psicóloga, y mi amigo era un suertudo"_

Ayaka, Hiro y Shu, fueron a la casa, cuando llegaron Ayaka preparó su prometido batido, y Shuichi le agradeció, además le dijo que era una excelente cocinera.

Después, Hiro le preguntó a Shu, algunas cosas...

-Dime algo shu, ¿qué fue lo que vistes ahí?- Hiro le preguntó a Shuichi, pero a este solamente le causó mucha incomodidad.-Mira Shu, entiendo que estés mal, pero si no sabemos que has visto no sabemos como te ayudaremos.

-Ni yo se Hiro, me pareció verlo- Shuichi, estaba sintiendo escalofríos, solamente se abrazaba para ya no sentir más miedo.

-Comprendo amigo pero acá, estamos nosotros ¡debes de confiar en nosotros!, ¿no es cierto Ayaka?-

-¡Claro!, confía en nosotros tus verdaderos amigos-

-Sí, se que ustedes están conmigo- Dijo Shuichi –Ahora regreso, voy a cambiarme-

Cuando Ayaka y Hiro estaban solos, le preguntó Ayaka...

-¿Crees que estará bien?-

-Sí, el sabe salir del problema, pero ahora mas que nunca nos necesita-

-Yo no se el problema-

-Yo sí-

-¿Cuál es?

-Yuki está vivo-

-Aja, te atrapé!-

-O.O, ¿Porque Ayaka?-

-Estabas tan pensativo, que bueno, me aproveché, ¿pero está vivo?-

-Sí-

-¿De verdad de verdad?-

-Sí-incomodidad

-¿De verdad de verdad de verdad??-

-Sí- enojo

-¿De verdad de verdad de verdad de la buena?

-QUE SÍ-

-Jajaja, te ves muy lindo cuando te enojas-

-Si, como no-

-Volviendo al tema, no le has dicho nada a Shu, ¿verdad?-

-No creo que sea lo correcto, pero tú no le digas ¿ah?-

-Tienes mi palabra-

-Por favor, no lo cuentes a nadie-

Shuichi había salido del cuarto y preguntó...

-¿De qué hablan?-

-De nada en especial- Ayaka cambió el tema- La próxima semana es tu cumpleaños ¿no?-

-Es verdad- dijo un hiro en señal de admiración- ¿Que vas a hacer amigo?.

-No sé-

-Hiro ¿a qué hora es la reunión?-

-A las 8:00p.m.-

-¿Y qué hora es?-

-Las 6:00p.m.-

-Hay ¡no!-

-Ah?-

-Tengo que irme Hiro, tenemos que irnos-

-¿De qué reunión hablan?-

-No te preocupes, es una reunión o mejor dicho una convocatoria, que hacen todos los años en Japón, para los psicólogos, es algo así como una capacitación-

-Ah?-

-Mira amigo, hablamos mañana ¿sí?-

-Esta bien-

-Bueno entonces, adios, cuídate-

-Adios Hiro-

-Adiós Shu- le dijo ayaka dandole un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Shu se sonrojase.

-A...di...os... Ayaka-

-¡¡¡Byee!!!- dijo Hiro -ya te dije que no hagas eso- esto último refiriendose a Ayaka, la cual solamente contestó con una sonrisa muy pícara.

-Me gustas celoso-

Shuichi solamente miraba como se marchaban y se rió. Esa noche Shuichi no pudo dormir, así que agarró su carro, y se marchó hasta llegar a un parque muy conocido, donde se conocieron él y Yuki.

Cuando estaba sentado vio a una persona acercarse, vio su sombra y se sorprendió, lo miro a los ojos y se desmayo diciendo...

-Yuki, aishiteru-

-Yo igual pero quién imaginaría que tú estás desmayado, jajaja, ¿es que acaso mi presencia te sorprendió?-

Shuichi seguía desmayado, y Eiri lo llevó a su casa, conocía todo referente a él, y cuando me refiero a todo es que es todo, desde su código de trabajador, hasta el color de su ropa interior, se había encargado él mismo de averiguarlo.

Cuando Shuichi se despertó, pensó que todo eso era un sueño, pero se dio cuanta de que estaba cambiado con su ropa, con la que estaba en "aquel sueño", por lo tanto no fue un sueño, porque cuando Hiro y Ayaka se despidieron, él estaba con pijama.

Shuichi no contó a nadie lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que Yuki, había vuelto por él...

_Continuara..._

**Notas de autora: **O.O, por fin lo terminé, me refiero al capi pss!!!, porque el Fik, va a ser un poquito largo, jejeje!!!!.

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews especialmente Serena tsukino chiba, por tus animos!!!

Si desean dejen reviews y si no les gusta díganmelo para mejorarlo!!!!.

_Sayonara_

_Marim Yui Peacecraft - kRk_


	4. Arrepentimiento: Conciencia

**Notas de Autora**: Bueno, después de estar pensando tanto, creo que... bueno mejor leeanlo por que no esta perfecto, pero fue un gran esfuerzo.

**Introducción:** Tohma seguirá sus instintos, pero tomará una decisión un poco desagradable para algunos.

"Jamás te olvidaré"

"Arrepentimiento: Conciencia"

"_Jamás debí, cometer aquella estupidez, se que no debía hacerlo, pero lo amaba, estaba segado, por algo que llaman amor, por algo, que no comprendo, por algo que jamás conocí..."_

-Seguchi, Seguchi...-

-¿Ah?... discúlpame, tu eres lo más importante en mi vida.-

-Seguchi, ¿estás bien?-

-Sí Mika-san-

-Jajaja, yo te quiero, pero a veces, solo a veces pienso que no me haces caso-

-Disculpa, es que estaba pensando en un asunto-

-¿Puedo saber?-

-No lo creo... Es una sorpresa- esto último causando una caída y gotita al estilo anime por parte de Mika.

"_Tú Mika, no tienes la culpa de ser como soy yo, cualquier hombre, debe estar feliz de tener una mujer como tú... pero siento culpa Mika, como decirte que yo maté a tu hermano, que fui yo y mis estúpidos celos, se que sufriste mucho, no dejabas de llorar ni una sola noche, y yo, mirándote y culpándome... pero me arrepiento de no estar contigo, de verdad, Mika-san espero que algún día me perdones, por tanto que te hecho sufrir..."_

-Mika-san-

-¿Hai?-

-¿Deseas salir?-

-¿Adónde?-

-A relajarnos-

-Claro-

Y así llegaron a un parque bien grande, era un lindo parque, con flores, era para ser exactos el parque de la ciudad, es decir, el más grande. Estuvieron paseando por todo el parque hasta que de pronto...

-Tohma, tengo que decirte algo.- Mika se quedó parada, jalándolo para que el también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué sucede Mika-san?-

-Es que... mmm... quiero comer una pizza- Mika no podía decírselo o ¿sí?, el caso es que no era el momento indicado.

-Jajaja... esta bien-

--

Después llegaron a un restaurante, donde vendían pastas, los dos comieron muy a gusto, pero sin decir ninguna palabra, ocurrió algo que a Mika dejó impresionada...

-Mika-san... te amo...-

- Tohma yo también te amo...- dejándose los dos caer en el dulce aroma de sus labios...

Después regresaron a casa en un taxi, muy abrazados... (N.A.: Oopps!!!, lo toy haciendo muy meloso nop?, jijiji, solo por un momento... JAJAJA risa malévola.)

La noche pronto cayó, y todo estaba normal, llegaron y como Mika estaba muy cansada decidió dormir...

-Mika-san voy a salir-

-Esta bien-

-No te preocupes, por mí... debes de cuidarte y si pasa algo mira en el cajón de mi escritorio... Mika-san te amo con toda mi alma... jamás deseo perderte...-

-...Toh...ma...-

-Hasta siempre...-

-Tohma... Tohma- pero no había respuesta alguna – nunca cambiará... es mejor que descanse... pero tengo un mal presentimiento... Oh Dios! ayúdame.. –

Estaba decidido... esa era la noche, la noche en que... (¿?: Vamos a conquistar el mundo... A.: nop, lamentablemente esa es otra noche ¿?: Ok!!) iba a acabar con su vida... había decidido suicidarse... estaba todo arreglado... su vida ya no tenía sentido... desde que murió Yuki (N.A.: Acordémonos de que él no sabe que Yuki esta vivo!!!) se dirigió a Shuichi, por que en verdad tenía un arrepentimiento bien profundo... cuando Shuichi necesitaba ayuda el estaba ahí, sin que el lo pidiera... los gastos del hospital cuando tuvo anemia los pagó él... pero... algunas personas estaban extrañadas por sus actos, en especial Hiro y Mika. Llegó a un hotel alejado de la ciudad, asi nada sospecharía. Alquilo un cuarto, por una noche, el que lo atendió fue un anciano, al parecer nadie iba por ahí.

-Disculpe Señor, ¿me puede dar un cuarto, por una noche?-

-Oh, claro, puede utilizar el cuarto del tercer piso-

-Gracias-

-No hay problema-

Y así se dirigía muy calmado y lento...

_Mientras que en otro lugar..._

-Dios... así no podré dormir, ya sé, veré el cajón, creo que eso me va a tranquilizar- Y Mika abrió el cajón... encontrando una carta -¿Qué podrá ser?- Mika examinaba la carta, pero no tenía destinatario, lo único que decía -Abrir cuando me vaya... mmm... ¿a qué se refiere?, no entiendo-

_En el Hotel..._

_-_Hasta acá llegó mi vida, sé que sufrirán, pocas personas, pero no vale nada...- y agarró un cuchillo, bien filoso, y se corto, lentamente, sentía como el frío metal, chocaba con su mano, lentamente, sintió un estremezón,- Oh, mi vida no valió mucho Mika, pero me conformo con que me ames para siempre.- Y así suavemente se dejó caer, desmayado, sin aliento, sin... amor...

-Tohma- decía Mika-san mientas que sentía una fuerte ráfaga de viento, -Cerraré las ventanas- cuando vio las ventanas estaban cerradas, - Tohma... ¡¡¡TOHMA!!!- pero su amado ya se había ido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yuki... ai shiteru... sé que estás vivo pero, dónde estás, se que no fue un sueño, hay Yuki, te amo... con todo mi corazón...- tururururu...turutururu -¿Quién podrá ser?... Aló?-

-Shuichi-

-¿Yuki?-

-Nos vemos mañana en mi casa, ven sólo-

-Yuki... Yuki...- pero ya habían colgado –SI!!!!!!!!-

----------------------------Al día Siguiente----------------------------

Las noticias eran muchas, pero en primera plana estaba una muy inesperada...

Seguchi Tohma, se halla muerto en un hotel...

-¿Qué?- todos estaban removidos, en especial, Hiro y K, que se podían imaginar algo.

-¿Seguchi-san esta muerto?, pobre de Mika-san... como la debe estar pasando...- todos pensaban en Seguchi y nadie en Mika, excepto Shuichi, quien fue que dijo esto. Pero la noticia no terminaba ahí...

"_El dueño de NG RECORDS, se halla muerto, en un hotel, a las afueras de la ciudad, al parecer, se trata de un suicidio, ya que se encontró un cuchillo, junto a él y solamente se hallan sus huellas, pero todavía no se descarta de que lo hallan matado._

_Su difunta esposa, ya ha arreglado todo para su entierro, que se realizará pasado mañana."_

En eso un mensajero, declara que será un día feriado, porque la empresa estará de duelo.

-Bueno, amigos, creo que él trabajo, lo dejaremos para mañana, más bien Hiro, puedes quedarte un momento...- dijo Mr.K

-Adiós, tengo que irme, tengo una cita-

-Adiós Shuichi-

-Adiós...- Y así Shuichi, se dirigió a la casa de Yuki, preguntándose en todo el camino, porque Tohma se había matado.- Seguchi Tohma, era una persona admirable, se que quería a Yuki, pero... no era para matar, ¿no es así?-

Shuichi, llegaba al departamento de Yuki, aquel departamento que traía, tantos recuerdos tristes y a la vez alegres... pero ya no podía recordar nada, no ahora, no ahora que vería a su adorado Yuki Eiri...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tohma, muerto... jajaja, pensaba que ese era mi deber, ¿no?, espero de que ahora ya no tengas cuentas pendientes... aunque creo que el infierno, será poco para ti...- Yuki, estaba terminando de leer el periódico, también pensando en su hermana y como debería estarla pensando, por el #$&"#$& de Tohma

Continuara...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de autora:** Ahora sip, si esta un poquito largo, es por que el prox. será largito n.n', pero pareció una eternidad... además, tenía tantas ideas que no sabía cual poner...

**Adelantos:**

Palabras Claves Cita-Cómplices-Noche

**Reviews:**

_KyoYue: _

Sip, están sufriendo mucho n.n', pero no te preocupes pronto se van a encontrar... de hecho esta planeado, además pronto shu sabrá la verdad!

_yukikarin15:_

No creo que pueda matarlo, pero te prometo de que lo continuaré n.n'!!!

_serena tsukino chiba:_

Esta bien, a decir verdad las escenas de romance vienen pronto, y si se va a mejorar!

Bueno sin nada más que decir...

Sayonara..

_MYP- kRk_

Si no les gusto el fik, dejen reviews, para hacerlo más de su agrado.


	5. Nuestro Reencuentro I parte

Notas de Autora: Hi!! Toy un poquitin cansada, tarea y más tareas y en vacaciones, toy sufriendo!!!!, bueno el capitulo, que tanto esperaban, a decir verdad este capi (la 1parte) se lo dedico a Serena tsukino Chiba, a mi amia Milagros y a los que dejaron reviews: Noriko Ukai y rozas...

Introducción: Shuichi y Yuki se reencuentran por fin, pero los problemas acaban de empezar…

"_Jamás te olvidaré"_

"_Nuestro Encuentro"_

_-I parte-_

"_La tarde estaba tranquila, no había caos, era de admirarse, yo me estaba dirigiéndome hacia Yuki, hace tiempo que no lo veo, que dira de mi, me dira baka, o talvez, el último año que estuvimos juntos, estaba muy cambiado, tanta alegría, tanta emoción, era hermoso, sin saber que mi vida pronto se arruinaría, pero en que pienso, ahora lo veré, después de tanto tiempo…"_

Tocaba el timbre, una y otra vez, estaba tan emocionado, hasta que abrieron, y lo había visto, había visto a su amor, lo había visto, estaba frente a él, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, quería decirle tantas cosas pero no podía, hasta que de pronto, el joven de ojos gatunos dijo…

-Te he extrañado-

-Sí… siempre te esperado, nunca me he ido… y jamás lo haré… jamás te olvidaré Yuki…-

-Lo se, no tienes porque decirlo…-

Para esto Yuki, se había puesto un pantalón de terno negro, unos zapatos de vestir y una camisa blanca, mangas largas afuera del pantalón.

Tanto Yuki y Shuichi, habían planeado para hacer algo cuando se vieran por fin, pero ninguno de los dos pudo, no pudieron, todo lo planeado se esfumo... todo… solamente sabían que eran muy felices con solo verse y saber que estan bien Hasta que de pronto Shuichi no aguntó más y entró, cerro la puerta con el pie, y se le tiró encima, haciendo que este se callera, aunque por cierto Yuki no hizó nada para detenerlo, y causando que Shuichi solo le mire a los ojos y después se vio obligado a sentarse, porque la posición en que estaban no les ayudaba mucho... hasta que Yuki por fin y gracias a Dios rompió el hielo con un beso...

-Shuichi… no he podido vivir un día sin ti...-

-Jajaja, suenas muy meloso-

-Estoy tratando de ser tierno, no meloso...- Yuki, solamente frunció el seño, aunque en su interior no podía estar más contento : ) (N.A.: conste que Shu dijo que estaba meloso yo no!)

-Eso no es muy usual- Yuki de nuevo frunce el seño –Estas extraño, pero me gustas como eres-

-Sí, pero no es hora de recordar, hay que vivir la vida ahora más que nunca- Yuki se paró –Sí, por eso, necesito que te pares, te tengo una sorpresa... cierra los ojos-

-¿Ah?-

-Por favor...-

-Estas siendo tan lindo conmigo, que no me puedo negar-

-¿Cómo que estoy, es que acaso nunca lo he sido?- esto causó una risita por parte de Shuichi, y una risa por parte del rubio –Bueno, cierra los ojos...- a tal petición Shuichi no hizó nada más que cerrar los ojos y sentir una mano caliente que agarraba la suya, y que le guiaba...

-Ya llegamos...- le dijo felíz Yuki.

-Esto es...-

-Sí... es el cuarto, tuve que hacerle varias cosas, como sacar la cama y ponerla en el cuarto vacío, era hora de arreglarlo...-

-¿Cuándo hicistes esto?-

-Bueno, te estado vigilando desde hace meses y... pues verás he estado viendo que nada malo te pasasé-

-Entiendo...-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Esta muy hermoso...-

El cuarto, ahora un pequeño comedor, estaba con velas y pétalos de rosas rojas, blancas y rosadas en el piso, tenía una pequeña mesa, la cuál estaba cubierta con un mantel muy blanco en el cual había un candelabro para 2 velas, dos platos servidos, lógicamente cubiertos, una hielera y en esta un vino, y un pequeño florero con una rosa lila (N.A.: no se si exista pero en un fanfiction, se puede no? XD), solo había dos sillas, las cuales, estaban forradas totalmente con una tela roja, la cual daba un toque de romanticismo a aquel frío cuarto, que por cierto estaba pintado de blanco y el piso esta cubierto con parquet muy reluciente...

-¿Es una cita?-

-¿Si quieres llamarlo así?... aunque yo le llamaría un encuentro.

-Sí... Yuki, he planeado decirte tantas cosas... pero las palabras no me salen...-

-Lo se, porque a mi también me pasa lo mismo- los dos comenzaron a reír

-Yuki, por favor despiertame de este lindo sueño, por favor...-

-Claro que lo haría, pero no es un sueño es la realidad...-

-Me has hecho tan felíz… Creo que nunca me sentí mejor…-

-La verdad es que eso espero….-

* * *

En NG…

-Bueno todos están reunidos aquí por una sola razón... La misteriosa muerte de Yuki-san-

decía un serio K, pero sin perder su toque.

-¿La misteriosa muerte?-

-Excelent!-

-Yuki-san como ustedes sabrán murió hace más de 3 años y la verdad es que recién estoy tomando cartas en el asunto por petición de él...-

-¿Por petición de él?-

-Así es... Yuki-san esta vivo y quien quiso matarlo fue...-

-...-

-... Seguchi Tohma, que de casualidad se equivoco y mató a Tatsuha.-

-¿Pero para qué nos llamastes?-

-Por que hay un cómplice y posiblemente este sentado en esta mesa-

* * *

Los dos se sentaron y hablaban por lo mucho que no pudieron, hablaban sin saber quienes eran, se sentían tan dichosos el uno al otro, tan felices y tan enamorados...

-¿Deseas cenar?-

-Sí¿pero adonde iremos?-

-¿Cómo que adonde, cenaremos aquí...-

-Etto... tu me has cocinado a mí- este comentario causó mucha risa a Yuki y a Shu.

-Sí, espero que eso no te moleste- Yuki, le miraba con una sonrisa es su rostro que se le podía notar como estaba de felíz.

-Claro que no, lo que pasa es que mayormente, casi siempre, mejor dicho siempre, yo cocinaba para los dos, pero tú nunca me habías cocinado, y a decir verdad tengo miedo a tu sazón-

-No te preocupes, a lo mucho le hecho pastillas para dormir, pero nada más, jajajaja-

-Sigo pensando de que no eres tú-

-Aja, bueno ahora regreso con la cena.-

No lo podía creer, todo parecía un sueño hecho realidad, era verdad, sin duda alguna, Shu era el… (N.A.: Acá su imaginación, si quieren hombre, o lu que ustedes gusten XD!) más feñíz del mundo, estaba en una nube, en el paraíso, después de la tormente viene la calma ¿o no?, y que importaba por que Auki estaba a su lado y solo eso importaba ahora.

-Ya regresé, espero de que o hayas esperado mucho-

-Estuve sufriendo mucho Auki por tu ausencia¿ya no te vas a ir o no?-

-No, Shu, he venido para quedarme para siempre contigo.-

-Estoy muy felíz Eiri-

-¿Yo no me llamo Yuki?-

-No, porque ese es un seudónimo que escogidtes, de la persona que te hizó daño, pero ahora tu eres tú... Eiri Eusagi-

-Creo que así me gusta más-

-Eso creo y dime una cosa¿cómo apremmdistes a comcinar?-

-Jajaja, viviendo solo uno tiene que aprender a hacer de todo no?-

-Si, pero yo he vivido solo y no se cocinar muy bien-

-Lo se, tu comida era horrible, espero que en mi ausencia hayas mejorado-

-Ma...lo!!!-

-Jejeje, y dime como va en la disquera-

-Bueno a decir verdad, cada día pasa algo raro – Shu se puso serio- comprendo que no me digan sus cosas, pero algo que necesitaba saber.-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Naa!!!, Eiri, no tocastes tu plato-

-Es que no tengo mucha hambre-

-Ya veo, Eiri, hay tantas cosas que he extrañado de ti...-

Yuki se paro y le dio un beso a Shu, rodeo con su brazo y lo atrojo hacia él, Shu no lo rechazó, todo al contrario, lo acepto hasta que sintió que le rozaba por su espalda llegando por su parte íntima, la cual causo que se estremeciera y se alejara, mirandolo con distorsiones en su ojo, no pudo soportarlo y se fue, dejando a un confuso Yuki parado, pero no duró mucho porque Yuki, tomo su saco y lo siguió.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Notas de Autora: WoW, terminé la primera parte de tres, quería hacerlo de un apero las vacaciones fueron más pesadas este año n.n', espero que esta 1° parte les haya gustado, y esperemos que la segunda parte sea más larga!!!.

Y pues gracias a toditos que me dejaron reviews: Noriko Ukai, Serena Tsukino y roxas!!!, toy felíz T.T!!!

Bueno sigan dejando reviews... hasta pronto!!!

Sayonara

MYP - kRk


	6. Nuestro Reencuentro II parte

N.A.: Hola de nuevo después de un tiempo, retomo este fik, la verdad, es que stoy muy atareada y por eso no pude terminarlo jojojo, etto… pero aki les traigo lo que esperaban… gomen, pero en el anterior capi puse _"nuestro encuentro",_ pero es _"nuestro reencuentro"_... jijiji, error mío

**Parte anterio****r**: Shu sale del departamento y Yuki lo sigue. : )

* * *

Jamás te olvidaré

"_Nuestro Reencuentro – IIparte"_

Después de seguir a Shuichi (N.A.: Shuichi corre aprox. A 250km/hr.) se encontraron en el parque, Shuichi estaba mirando el cielo, con la mirada perdida y Yuki estaba tras de él.

-Shuichi, perdóname-

-No te preocupes, soy yo-

-Pero, dime porque…-

-Después de que te fuiste, como sabrás, me dio anemia, en ese tiempo, estaba en el hospital, hasta que por fin me dieron de alta, aquel día, Hiro ni K, pudieron ir a verme, pero de regreso a casa me encontré… con él…- Shuichi, se cae de rodillas y se pone a llorar terriblemente.

-Yo tuve la culpa- se decía Yuki apretando muy fuertemente su mano, la cual estaba sangrando por la furia y odio desatado en aquel instante – Shuichi, todo esta bien no te preocupes ahora estoy contigo, nada te irá a pasar-

-… no sé que creer, me siento terrible, te amo Yuki, pero…-

-Calla, se cuanto has sufrido, pero todo esta bien, los dos nos amamos, y eso es lo importante.-

-… Pero por que te fuiste, si estabas vivo, por que no viniste conmigo, por que Yuki, por que, no sabes cuanto te extrañe, sufrí, llore…- La rabia de una intranquilidad se esfumo, no sabia por que había dicho esas palabras tan crueles, su rabia, su ira, todo lo convirtió en palabras hirientes para la persona que verdaderamente amaba. -Discúlpame-

-No… tú discúlpame a mí-

-Yuki… estaba muy enojado, pero no contigo, lo siento mucho, Yuki, tengo miedo, mucho miedo.-no soportaba decir aquellas palabras, le daba miedo el solo recordarlas, no sabía como reaccionar y mucho menos como lo iba a ser Yuki.

-Yo lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte de eso.-

-Yuki, yo te amo..-

-Yo te amo Shuichi – El aquel instante de ternura, los dos se ven cara a cara y se dan un profundo beso verdadero.-

-Es eterno lo que esperé, pero, estas aquí.- Shu, estaba mas calmado, pero podía ver que había algo raro en Yuki.

-Shu, tengo que decirte, que el culpable, el que nos separó, fue Seguchi.-

-Yuki, yo, no lo entiendo.-

-El maldito, se suicido, no se por que razones, pero estoy seguro, de que Mika, no sabe nada de esto, el imbécil, trató, de ser un héroe.-

-Yuki… entonces por que se portó tan bien conmigo?-

-No lo se, debe ser por la conciencia.-

-Yo pensaba, que era una buena persona…-

-Yo también, pero tu sabes muy bien que las apariencias engañan… Es posible que se arrepintiera tanto después de lo que hizo…-

-Pero, sabes una cosa, ahora que tu estas tu conmigo, vamonos los dos juntos, olvidemos de todo y vayámonos de viaje..

-Si, Shuichi, vamonos juntos…-

Después de unos momentos, llegaron al departamento de Yuki, sumergidos en una noche larga, contemplándose los dos, el uno al otro y consumando ese gran amor, convirtiéndose los dos en uno solo…

* * *

**Mientras tanto en NG Records…**

-Yo, se perfectamente este implicado, en esto, así que, please, dígalo ya.

-Te comprendo, pero, Seguchi, me dijo algo, que me dejo paralizado, en realidad, el no quiso matarlo, si no que fue… Aizawa-kun, quien se lo pidió, y este como estaba celoso de la relación que llevaba su cuñado, no solo por que "amaba" a Yuki-san, si no, por que jamás le entrego todo su amor a Mika-san, por lo tanto, él se sentía culpable de alguna forma, y es cuando, acepta la oferta de Aizawa-kun y hace lo que todos conocemos…-

-O.o' me sorprendes pero como puedes saber eso… Fujisaki??-

-Sake…-

-¿¿¿Sake???- preguntaron todos en un unísono

-Un día tomamos de mas y me lo contó todo…-

-Ah… yo no sabía que tomabas..- decía Hiro

-Sí… Hiro tiene razón, no sabía que tomabas- dijo Ryuichi

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

-Yu..Yuki, donde estas???-

-Ya te despertaste no, baka???- Esta vez, Yuki era un poco mas frío..

-Sí… creo que ya volvimos a la realidad, no Yuki-

-A que te refieres…???-

-Es que bueno, - Shu comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos, y estaba un poco sonrojado –Ayer, estabas tan tierno, y en la noche mas pero, ahora has vuelto hacer como eras antes… Aunque debo admitir que extrañaba esa forma de ser…

Yuki se quedo atónito, sabía que a Shuichi, le gustaba que fuera tierno, pero estaba conciente de que había pasado mucho tiempo, y que era normal que le hubiese extrañado.

Shuichi, no sabía algunas cosas, pero sabía, que Yuki, le amaba y que por fin iban estar juntos, después de un largo camino¿O no?….

"_Era tan oscuro todo lo que había vivido, sus sentimientos, hasta que llegó un extraño ser de cabello rosa, que le cambió su vida, de pronto su vida tuvo sentido, ya tenía una razón para vivir, pero todo se lo habían quitado sin tener en consideración sus sentimientos, pero él, Shuichi, seguía con él a pesar de todo…"_

Sinceramente, los sentimientos de Yuki, habían cambiado, no eran los mismos de antes, ahora tenía que ser muy fuerte, y superarlo, necesitaba ser fuerte para Shuichi, y tenía que lograrlo, como sea..

-Shuichi, necesito ser fuerte…-

-Yuki… - no comprendía las palabras de su amante, pero tenía en claro algunas cosas… - no puedes mantenerte fuerte por mucho tiempo, no importa lo que pase, muéstrate conmigo como realmente eres, no como otro que no eres…, Yuki, yo te amo, y no me importa como actúes, pero solamente muéstrame al verdadero Yuki…

-Shuichi, - por fin comprendió… pero el necesitaba ser fuerte, para que puedan ser felices…-

"_Ahora, todo lo que se, no me importa, por fin tú y yo de nuevo juntos… por fin mi corazón volvió a latir, no quiero despertarme de este sueño, quiero que sea eterno"_

Continuará…

* * *

N.A.: Este fanfiction se lo dedico a todas las personas que esperaron por él… gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, por que hoy vino a mi la inspiración y lo termine, próximos capis muy prontos y disculpen si estuvo muy corto, lo mejorare para la próxima… 

Saludos y gracias a Fernanda, por su motivación, a Noriko Ukai, a lulu-xammm y a lorena… muchas gracias por su apoyo

Gracias y dejen reviews, para mejorar y que sea de su agrado

Saludos…

_MYP-kRk_


End file.
